


I'm The Strongest Devil You've Ever Met, Love

by kcvintrcn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kevin Tran Lives, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, OC is Jack Kline's Parent, OC loves Jack, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Dean Winchester, POV Original Character, POV Sam Winchester, Possessive Crowley, Power Dynamics, Powerful OC, Protective Crowley, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sassy, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Snark, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcvintrcn/pseuds/kcvintrcn
Summary: and i oop-





	I'm The Strongest Devil You've Ever Met, Love

and i oop-


End file.
